


Secret Cupid

by bthtallmadge



Series: Love at the Phoenix [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthtallmadge/pseuds/bthtallmadge
Summary: Bozer has a crazy idea that Valentines should be treated like Christmas with a Secret Cupid. MacGyver get's the "new" girl, and ends up taking a look at his own love life or lack there of during the gift exchanges. What's worse is he can't figure out who has his name, the gifts are personal and could be from anyone.





	1. It Begins

Leave it up to Bozer to come up with a plan like this. MacGyver just shook his head, a Secret Valentines thing; yep Bozer was head over heels for Leann. Mac couldn’t help the smirk that was on his face as Bozer tried explaining the rules once again to Jack who was having too much fun trying to confuse the younger man. He understood the whole Secret Santa gift exchange, but this for Valentine’s Day that was well over a month away? And what was Boze calling it oh yeah Secret Cupid. Perhaps it was just a little much even for Bozer.

“Problem Blondie?” Mattie asked with a smirk as she looked at her slip of paper.

“No.” he shook his head as he pulled out a slip of oddly shaped red paper, Mac rolled his eyes hearts leave that it Bozer too. Before looking at who he’d drawn, he took a quick peek at Bozer across the room, yep by how he and Leann were looking at one another it didn’t take a genius to figure out who’d they’d drawn. He opened the paper and read the name scrawled in white, Hannah. The new girl, well new sort of, Matty had brought her in after Jill’s passing. Mac blinked his mind amazingly blank. Hannah and Riley had become great friends shortly after she started working with them. And he knew, from Jack inviting her over a number of times, that she loved the outdoors and was slightly shy, and a great cook if what she brought to share to their cook outs and the holidays were anything to go by.

She had been working with them for a little over six months now and she fit with them perfectly almost like she’d always been there. Mac loved how she could hit Jack back sarcastically with a sweet smile on her face and a challenge in her eyes. Hannah and MacGyver had run into each other a number of times in the lab, and even if she didn’t completely comprehend what he was saying she still seemed genuinely interested and for the most part could remember what they had talked about the last time. She and Riley had been field training together which like Jack, he wondered if that was a good idea some times. When the two teamed up either in the field or in the office things were bound to happen, they’d been teasingly called the female version of Mac and Jack, which made everyone shudder slightly. They had even discussed moving in together which since both women spent so much time talking and getting into trouble seemed like a good idea. Mac liked her; he didn’t feel the pressure like he usually did with sideways glances or rib poking from anyone else in the group. Hopefully after Nikki’s return and his breaking things off with Nasha cause of Murdoc the others would lay off his love life or lack thereof for a while. He hoped anyways. He liked her, but it didn’t go beyond friends, so he said.

So what to get for a girl he liked as a friend? There was a price limit but still he was resourceful. Chocolate? Riley and Hannah had once said if in doubt hand over chocolate it makes the world go round. That was one of the few times he had heard Matty answer with an amen. So chocolate would be a good start. And Bozer had said something about since it was four weeks away two gifts a week whenever however they wanted but two a week.

He looked around the room. Jack looked a little too pleased which meant he either had Mac or Riley, Riley looked a little worried and well Matty was smirking she probably had Jack. Hannah looked a little nervous she probably had Matty that would make anyone nervous. This was going to be an interesting month.

After passing out assignments which amounted to paperwork, lab work, and field training, or whatever they needed to catch up on they dispersed into their own directions. Riley immediately grabbed Hannah and dragged her out of the room. “So who did you get?”

“It’s supposed to be secret Riley.” Hannah said a smile evident in her voice as she looked at her friend.

“Come on it’s me. Is it someone special?” she ribbed her and Hannah rolled her eyes. “I mean it is Valentines maybe they’ll notice and you know.” She smiled at a blushing Hannah.

“Please.” Hannah said walking with Riley not noticing Jack or Mac behind her, her voice almost pleading. “People don’t see me like that. It’s always friends that’s why I don’t usually like Valentine’s Day. That’s why like you pointed out the other night over pizza and a Dylan O’brien movie. I don’t flirt. So.” She hugged the papers closer to her. “Now this,” she waived the folded paper heart around, “makes me even more nervous. I’m still the new girl and what if I screw it up.”

“Oh come on you’ll do great. Just follow your heart. So who’d you get I’ll help.”

“No.”

“Oh come on.”

“Nope not gonna happen nice try.”

“I need help with mine. So what are you getting them?”

“No. No matter how you wrap the question change the words I’m not telling you.” Their voices disappeared down the hall.

Mac was beginning to doubt his decision. Chocolates for a girl who hates Valentine’s even though he doesn’t blame her. But now, after hearing what she said. He was wondering if he should do more.

The next morning Mac walked into the war room and found a red heart with his name on it on the table. Underneath were a number of smaller boxes, each containing different sized paperclips. Mac sat down in his usual chair a smile on his face as he looked at each box. There were small clips to large clips and every size in between and none of the colored ones that have the extra plastic on them that made them hard to bend. He hated those. “Whatcha got?” Jack looked over his shoulder. Mac handed the older man the boxes. “Cool.” Everyone liked them. But no tells as to whom yet. Of course perhaps some of it was because of Bozer and Leann, and everyone knew that Bozer had gone well over the $20 limit but that was no surprise.

“Hey did you get anything yet?” Riley asked Hannah bumping her shoulder.

Hannah smiled, “Chocolate. Whoever it is knows how to get to my heart right away with Chocolate.” She popped a chocolate shaped heart into her mouth with a large smile. 

“Any girls heart. Care to share?” Matty said with a smile.

“I’ll have to think about that one.” She smirked eating another.

“Did you get a card?’ Riley asked excited.

“You know what none of your business. And I’m still not telling who I have so nice try though. And stay out of the chocolate.” In truth she had received a small red heart and on it was cut out letters, a clever way to hide handwriting. And it simply stated “I like your smile.” It was enough to cause her to smile and pin it to her cork board. Course her smile was for something more but for now she was keeping that close to her own heart. The valentines were quickly put to the side as Matty brought up their next mission.


	2. It Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts begin to get exchanged

The next two weeks went much the same. Mac’s gifts to Hannah were simple but heartfelt, the second gift he gave her was a small bouquet of red roses, and the third was a gift certificate to her favorite ice cream shop. Even though he’d already gotten Hannah, her two gifts, throughout the week he left little notes for her in her office or on the table, each carefully written in cut out letters from magazines at home or pages printed off the computer listing why he liked her. In truth he liked seeing her smile; a few times he’d seen her go from frustration to a happy smile more relaxed smile when she would find one. 

In return he had found a number of different things laying around with his name on it. Sometimes in the war room other times the lab. One time it was the latest gadget magazine that wasn’t even out in the stores, another time it was a very sad attempt at a paperclip figure of he thought two hearts connected he wasn’t sure but he liked it anyway pinning it to his board at home. The one that made him pause was a stack of books, antique books to be exact, that his grandfather had read to him when he was younger that he hadn’t been able to find amazingly enough. It was a collection of stories, Hans Christian Anderson, Winnie the Pooh, and so on. Almost exact copies of the ones his grandfather had gotten from a library sale when Mac had moved in with him. Mac felt tears prick his eyes he’d forgotten how much he loved listening to his grandfather read to him. Flipping through the old dog eared pages he could hear his grandfather’s voice, a rush of missing the older man hit him again. There were at least ten different books there. At the bottom of the stack was the first manual he’d read on an old television his grandfather had, it was the first object he’d ever taken apart and put back together, his grandfather hadn’t said anything to him when he’d seen it in pieces. Instead he’d simply left the room and a few hours came back to find MacGyver sitting in front of it watching some cartoon with Bozer, the older man joining them simply squeezing Mac’s shoulder with a smile. It didn’t matter that he was sure there was no way to ever get an exact copy of the television set, because he was sure they’d been long discontinued and probably all destroyed in junk yards, but it was thought that mattered. 

He didn’t remember ever telling Jack about it then again he probably had at one time. He remembered saying something in passing to Hannah once while they ate ice cream. She insisted he share her gift coupon as she wouldn’t be able to use all of it in time. He had suggest Riley but Hannah had rolled her eyes and all but begged him no, she was tired of discussing Billy Colton or whoever Colton it was. He sat in the war room gently running his fingers over the yellowed pages. He couldn’t stop the smile he actually loved the secret cupid thing, but if asked he’d deny it especially to Jack.

The next morning he was shocked to find in the lab a large jar filled to the top with marbles. He stopped short of touching it. He had mentioned once in passing to the group on the deck how much he loved playing marbles with his grandfather. It was an old game of strategy and chance that he loved so much. It was a game he could use his genius mind on by figuring out trajectory, curves, probability and so on and not have it count as cheating. MacGyver and his grandfather had spent hours in the back yard during the summer bent over piles of marbles playing, his grandfather patiently explaining how everything worked. He sat down in his chair and looked at the jar a smile on his face. “Who knew marbles could make you happy?” Jack said with a grin sliding across from him. He’d been roped into helping Bozer work on another mask.

“It’s not just the marbles Jack. You know that.”

“I do kid. Didn’t you say that your grandfather taught you to play?” Mac nodded noting the box of first aid supplies Jack had received with a heart on top. Yep Matty got Jack.

“Yeah he did. It was his way of teaching me trajectory and such.” He carefully pulled a couple of small glass balls from the jar and gently flicked them over to Jack who quickly tried to catch them before they ran off the table and bounced across the floor.

“So what did you get your valentine?” Jack asked rolling the marbles back.

“Nice try Jack. Do you and Riley have this worked out or something? Just because you change how you ask doesn’t mean I’m going to answer.”

“Sooner or later you’ll crack kid.”

Mac laughed. “Don’t count on it.” The two spent the next hour flicking marbles back and forth at each other till Bozer kicked them out of the lab and they headed to the gym where the constructed a circle out of jump ropes and began a round of marbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time coming up with gifts for Mac that weren't to obvious. But I wanted them to mean something to him and for the gifts to show whoever is giving them to him likes him and is listening even if it is Jack.


	3. Secret Cupid Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Cupid's get revealed, and those at the Phoenix reevaluate their personal lives, or at least one Genius does.

Mac no longer cared if she found out it was him. He had snuck into her office to place another heart when he saw she’d kept all of them carefully tacked to her cork board. The roses he’d sent were hanging upside down to dry. He wondered if like himself she had ever really dated or if she was just lonely and enjoying the game until it was over. Either way he felt a definite tug on his heart. For the first time he really truly looked at her office. There were only one or two pictures nondescript pictures and truthfully they looked like the ones that come in empty frames. There were books on the shelf all work related, maps, timelines of whatever Matty was having her work on. 

He knew other than Riley she had one other friend, a girl she lived with. A crazy blonde is what Riley had called her, how Hannah put up with her Riley would never understand. She was the stereo typical dumb blonde with a heart of gold. Truth be told Mac liked Hannah. A lot. Maybe more than friends when he began looking at the hearts he’d given her. He’d gone above and beyond for this after hearing her conversation. It had caused him to truly look at her and himself. He still had yet to figure out who was his Secret Cupid. He still cringed at the sound of that name finding it just plain weird. Course he was also getting tired of watching Bozer and Leann making heart eyes at each other and getting all lovey dovey in the office. Now he really cringed because he was starting to sound like Jack. He was down to two possibilities. Jack or Hannah but he couldn’t be sure, and then maybe it was Riley. Ok so he had no real leads which were bothering the genius. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He was there with a purpose. She’d been complaining about how her desk chair wasn’t working and it was taking forever to get someone in to fix it. Yes he knew it might give him away but he didn’t care not anymore. It was only a few days till the big reveal anyway. As he began pulling and pushing on the levers and moving it around he caught a whiff of the chair, it smelled like her. He hadn’t noticed till then how much he recognized it as her, how he used it to know when she was near. He’d only hugged her once or twice but he knew her shampoo by heart, it smelled of honey, and she smelled of spring flowers a comforting smell. In truth it reminded him of his mother, even though he wasn’t sure what her favorite perfume was anymore. He hadn’t realized until then how much he had referenced Hannah to being happy and at home. Lying on the floor looking up at the bottom of her chair his mind wondered. How much did he like her? Was it enough to ask her on a date? And when exactly had it gone from having fun as friends to more? And isn’t that a great place to start friends? They were both comfortable with each other. No stress or feeling like it was expected. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he pulled out his pocket knife and began fixing her chair.

The squeal that came from her office caused both Mac and Jack to stop and back peddle poking their heads into her office. ‘You ok?” Jack asked doing a quick sweep of the room from his vantage point.

“Yes. Someone fixed my chair. Look.” She happily raised it up and down and spun in it. “Thank you Secret Valentine.”

“Cupid and what is going on?” Bozer said poking his head in to.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Any way my secret Valentine sorry Bozer just can’t do Cupid. Fixed my chair look. Finally.”

“I guess it’s the simple stuff.” Jack said shaking his head.

“Was there a note?” Riley asked sliding between them into the office space.

“Yes.” Hannah blushed holding it close to her chest.

“And what does it say?” Riley motioned for her to spill.

“Nope not this time.” Hannah carefully tucked it into her pocket. At that point Jack looked at her board and noticed it covered in various red and pink hearts, some plain others ornate each with a note he couldn’t quite make out glued to them. He made a noise in the back of his throat that made Mac shift a little nervous he’d been found out.

“Any ideas as to who?” Riley asked sitting on the edge of the small sofa in the room.

“A few.”

“And.”

“Don’t you have paperwork to fill out?” Hannah smirked grabbing one of the remaining chocolates from her first gift.

“Come on just a clue.”

“Oh fine.” Hannah heaved a sigh and leaned forward as if to tell a secret the others leaning forward as well, Mac’s heart was racing. “I work with the person.” She leaned back triumphantly as Jack barked out a laugh at the indignant look on Riley’s face.

“She got you there Riley. That’s my girl.” Jack fist bumped Hannah who was laughing.

“Ha ha ha very funny.” Riley groused. She stood up and snatched a pink foil covered chocolate heart and headed out the door. “Shut up Jack.” Echoed down the hall.

“Coming Mac?” Jack tossed back.

“Yeah in a second.” Jack just grinned and sauntered off. Mac tried his best not to turn red and turned back to Hannah. She gave him a small smile, he simply returned it with a nod before following Jack.

Hannah carefully pulled the heart out and unfolded it. In careful handwriting was written simply “I love how you make me feel.” Inside the heart had been a simple silver paperclip heart, attached to it by a smaller heart was a key. Instead of hanging it up with the others she sat it on her desk where she could see it easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Hannah's reaction to having her chair fixed is reasonable. If anyone has had to try work with a chair that doesn't work, you'll understand. I have and waited months to get it fixed after having to prove multiple times it was a hassle and didn't actually work. So, I'd react like she did too.


	4. No Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.....

Mac wasn’t sure what to expect with the last gift, his was burning a hole in his pocket slightly worried how it would be taken. He had sent her a text asking if she’d go to the now required Valentine’s Day Ball with him. It had come down last minute that they were being required to attend a large valentine’s day ball it was being attended by a lot of important people to the Phoenix, and Matty demanded they all attend to keep relations open and happy at least till Jack blew something up any ways. It had taken awhile but she finally answered yes. He had another heart prepped to give as his gift in front of everyone, he needed something, his original gift was to personal too important to flash in front of everyone especially since he knew Jack probably had figured it all out. He was the last in the war room which wasn’t odd for him by any means. Everyone’s gifts were sitting there on the main table, names hidden, when he sat his down. “OK time to reveal.” Bozer said with a grin walking over he grabbed a small box and handed it to Leann who returned handing him his, everyone else rolled their eyes.

“My turn.” Riley stepped forward and handed Matty a stack of CDs.”I found some of your favorite records and converted them. Hope you like them.”

“Thanks.” Matty hugged the girl. “My turn sorry Jack.” She handed him a stack of DVDs. “Every Willis movie known to mankind.”

“Thanks Matty. Hope you like Riley.” Jack handed her a pile of computer parts.

“You’d better believe it.” She excitedly began to sift through them.

“So that leaves.” Bozer grinned.

Everyone turned to the two agents left who were now blushing slightly. “It’s not much but.” Hannah carefully pushed a box Mac’s direction. Slowly he opened it already able to smell what it was. Apple pie to be more exact a box full of apple turnovers. “I tried.” She said softly with a shrug.

It might not have seemed like much but to Mac who dearly missed his mother’s apple pie during the holidays the fact that she had attempted to even replicate it was enough, to him it meant more than most people would understand, except for those in the room. He cleared his throat with a nod, and simply slipped a small heart from his pocket and handed it to her. When she reached for it he dropped both the heart and half of his gift into her out stretched palm. “Mac.” She said softly carefully holding up the bracelet. It was tiny intricate designs made from paperclips interlinked to form a bracelet.

“I hope you like it.”

“I love it.” She smiled as she allowed him to clasp it around her wrist. He had taken the past two weeks to carefully with the boxes of paperclips he knew she’d given him to fashion a one of a kind bracelet for her. She blushed even more when she read the note carefully hiding it in her pocket. Mac didn’t let go of her hand.

Matty cleared her throat, “I truly hate to interrupt this but us ladies have to get ready for tonight. So gentlemen.” Matty led the way out reluctantly both Mac and Hannah let go. He hoped that Hannah understood the card attached simply stated, “I love everything about you.”

Jack dropped an arm around his shoulder. “So you and Hannah?”

“Don’t know yet but maybe.”

“So the secret cupid thing wasn’t so bad was it?” Bozer smiled triumphantly.

“You know Boze we really need to work on your ability to title things. Secret Cupid that just sounds like an escort service and not the good kind.” Jack had turned to Bozer as they walked down the hall. Mac knew the rest of the gift would be saved for later that night for now he was just going to try and not completely freak out about the prospect of their first date being in front of everyone.

MacGyver stood on Hannah’s porch adjusting his tie one final time. All the girls had left secretively after they’d gotten the Phoenix to do their hair and makeup. Mac had spent a good portion of the afternoon with Bozer and Jack each man trying to figure out what to wear. Jack was taking Matty to the event that way neither had to worry about being bombarded by unwanted gestures. Billy had arrived late in the afternoon and was taking Riley and they all knew who Boze was going with. He’d spent at least a half hour in front of a mirror rolling his eyes as both Bozer and Jack discussed, as both men put it, when in actuality it was more of an arguing over what he should wear. Whether it was his outfit from Christmas or his favorite black on black, he didn’t want to rethink the argument especially when he noticed that Bozer was wearing well he didn’t want to try and figure out what his friend was wearing. He had decided on the all black ensemble, it wouldn’t hopefully clash with whatever she was wearing, Riley had commented he looked hot in them, and if they got called in at least it wouldn’t show up to much oil or blood if necessary. So now on the porch waiting he adjusted his coat one final time when he heard the door open.

There stood Hannah, she was in kitten heals so she reach Mac’s eyes. She wore a dark maroon dress that came to just above her knees with a lace overlay. Her hair was simply done in an updo, and barely there makeup. “Wow you look stunning.” He said with a smile.

Hannah blushed. “So do you.”

They just stood there for a few minutes when her friend popped her head out. “Wow you’re right Hannah he is hot. Good thing you’re going with him or I’d.” Hannah quickly shoved her friend out of the way. “Sorry.” She let MacGyver into the hall trying to hide the blush as she quickly grabbed her wrap which Mac helped her with and her bag, telling her friend she’d be back late. MacGyver couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the smile on her friends face.

Once in the car Hannah groaned. “Not the way I thought I’d start tonight. I am so sorry for her. Sometimes.” She groaned again leaning her head back. “I think I am going to move in with Riley. It’ll just work better and be just slightly less embarrassing.”

MacGyver chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Riley warned me. But I do think it’d be a good idea if you moved. Be easier. Trust me I know what it’s like to try and keep your job from your best friend.”

“True. I think I’ll just tell her Riley and I are collaborating on too many projects that it’ll be easier if I moved in with her.” The jeep fell into silence. “By the way thank you for my hearts and gifts.” She said softly almost too soft.

Mac gave a small smile and looked at her before turning back to the road. “You’re welcome it was fun. Just don’t tell Bozer. I really liked my gifts too.” They fell into a more comfortable silence.

Once at the venue which amounted to the local art museum decorated with hearts and all kinds of red and pink streamers and candles, they walked in finding the rooms packed. The Phoenix group waived at them. Jack and Matty already with drinks in front of them and plates stacked with food. Riley was on the dance floor with Billy, and Bozer well never mind him and Leann. Mac held the chair for Hannah as the two sat down. “Glad you could make it.” Matty grumbled.

“Not any fun?” Hannah asked thanking Mac for the drink he sat down in front of her.

“Is any stuffed shirt event fun? At least the food is tolerable.” Jack said around what appeared to be a pig in a blanket. They laughed each left gathering food setting full plates on the table, everyone reaching across each other to try the different foods. Till Mac finally pulled Hannah on the dance floor, they had started playing a few slower songs. After a while he noticed she seemed a little off.

“Hannah you ok?”

“Just getting rather hot. Can we go outside? Just for a little I’m feeling kind of claustrophobic.”

“Sure.” He carefully took her arm and led her out into the cooler night air and the garden that was at the center of a walk way. The stone walk was covered and there were a number of other people out walking around, apparently they weren’t the only ones who were growing a little warm.

They stood sat outside in the garden, Hannah finally looked a little less flushed than before after a while. “Sorry Mac. I guess it was just all the nerves and food.”

MacGyver shrugged. “I was getting a little hot in there too. To many people.” He grinned at her and led her over to a bench that was tucked back under the roof as the wind began to pick up and a hint of rain was on the wind as well. “ I have another gift for you.”

“Mac. I.” She sounded a little nervous.

“Just hear me out. But open it first.” She opened the box, inside was a silver key, she frowned slightly lifting it up looking at him waiting for an explanation. “I know technically we are on our first date. And technically I haven’t asked if you want to be my girlfriend.” She smiled slightly.

“I could ask to you know.”

“I do but that isn’t the point.” Mac continued on taking her hand in his. “During this whole secret Valentine’s thing I’ve done a lot of thinking. About myself and about you. What you really mean to me and I mean that in a nice way.” He was beginning to get nervous as she was looking at him so intently, so he focused on their hands. “I’ve never truly found anyone other than you know who made me feel like I was truly at home. It wasn’t until the other day laying under your chair that I realized how much I thought of you as my home, my safe happy place.” He took a deep breath feeling her squeeze his hand gently. “I want to do that for you too. I mean if you want. We could try the whole dating thing. There’s no pressure. Everyone has a key except you well you do now. It’s to my place so you have somewhere you can go if you need to even if I’m not there. So you don’t have to wait on anyone. You have a haven to escape to. There’s a spare room so no pressure.”

“Mac.”

“Jack sometimes uses it. If he is you can take my room, no pressure there either. I’ll take the couch or whatever. But you know if you need it.”

“Mac.” She said a little more forcefully shaking his hand to get him to take a breath and stop. He’d gone from explaining how he was feeling to suddenly back peddling worried he’d over stepped or crossed some line he wasn’t even sure was there. He finally looked up at her. “Thank you. For this. Yes I’ll be your girlfriend.” She took a deep breath, “And I do feel safe with you always have. I’m glad you feel that with me because I feel it about you. Thank you for letting me into,” She held the key up slightly, “To whatever this may bring.” She smiled at him. “No pressure.” She said softly.

He chuckled. “No pressure.” He pulled her closer to him tucking her under his arm leaning back against the cool wall behind him, glad he had ditched his jacket awhile ago.

“I don’t have anything to give you in return.” She said softly laying her head against his shoulder slowly relaxing.

Mac smiled even though he knew she couldn’t see it, closing his eyes. “You already have. More than you’ll ever be able to know.”

Even the next day back to work Mac didn’t care about the fact that Bozer had snapped a picture of the two of them asleep in the garden against the wall. They’d stayed out there for so long Jack had gotten worried and the team had split up looking for them, until Bozer texted them all the picture. Jack had walked out and woken them up, telling them to go home. Which they did. 

As MacGyver put the last box of Hannah’s stuff in the room Riley had happily cleared for her, he saw it pinned to the cork board in the room, along with all of his hearts. He jumped slightly when he felt her loop her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder, he leaned back. “Not a bad picture.” She said with a grin.

“Not bad. No pressure right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you all liked. Be nice if you didn't. I have more adventures for these two and their friends. I am going to try and avoid missions as much as possible just to make it fluffy and fun. I haven't decided yet if a Murdoc fic I am working on will evolve these two or not. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've sat on this one for awhile. It just felt like Valentines day needed something so here goes. I tried to have a story before this but it just didn't work. We'll get to know Hannah more as I go on. Let me know what you think.


End file.
